Life is a mystery
by Jersey07
Summary: Lorne se retrouve seul sur un balcon d'Atlantis... mais l'est-il vraiment? Post "Sunday", voeu de Noel de Lornett.


_Bonjour, chers lecteurs. _

_J'ai écrit cette petite fic à l'occasion de Noël. Elle est en fait un échange de vœux entre Lornett et moi. _

_Le thème était qu'Evan soit sur un des balcons d'Atlantis, juste après la disparition de Beckett et que David le rejoigne. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait refusé d'accompagner Beckett à la pêche. Il pensait qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions, bien sur. Personne n'imagine que la journée qu'ils sont en train de vivre pourrait être la dernière. Lorsqu'on est militaire, on ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. On sait qu'on risque d'y passer à tout moment, mais penser à la mort ne fait que vous priver de la vie.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leur médecin perdrait la vie ce jour-là. Qu'il ait accompli un acte héroïque n'enlevait rien au choc ou à la douleur. Carson était mort et la Cité n'était plus la même. Tous ceux que Lorne croisait étaient encore sous le choc et lui, s'en voulait terriblement.

Le Major avait participé à la cérémonie, puis était passé voir McKay qui était encore très affecté par l'évènement. Beckett était son meilleur ami et il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Après avoir réconforté le scientifique comme il le pouvait, il désirait rester seul et se rendit au seul endroit où il pourrait obtenir un peu d'intimité. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Il devait essayer de surmonter ce sentiment qui le rongeait. 

•••

Il se retrouva sur l'un des balcons de la Cité, à contempler les vagues qui déferlaient sur Atlantis. C'était ces mêmes vagues, cette même Cité qu'il avait peinte sur son canevas l'après-midi où Carson était mort. Pourtant il savait qu'elles étaient différentes. Il l'avait su à partir du moment où Beckett s'était sacrifié. Et elles ne serait plus jamais les mêmes.

_-"Major?" _  
>Lorne ferma les yeux un instant en reconnaissant la voix de son botaniste. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Parrish se tenait à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, il le vit inquiet mais compréhensif. Lui aussi était passé par ces étapes. Carson était allé le voir dans sa pépinière mais il avait décliné l'invitation, préférant prendre le temps de rempoter ses iris incandescentes. Il avait cru également qu'il aurait le temps de partager du temps avec Carson plus tard.<p>

Lorne replongea son regard sur l'océan qui lui faisait face, n'arrivant pas à plonger dans celui des yeux du botaniste. Il était trop ébranlé et tenait trop à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux sans vaciller. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ses sentiments envers le botaniste avaient changé. Avec leur métier difficile et leur traque constante face aux Wraith, la spontanéité et la joie de vivre du Docteur Parrish étaient un peu comme un rayon de soleil qui lui donnait du baume au coeur. Mais depuis le décès de Beckett, Lorne avait pris soin d'éviter son collègue. Certes, lui aussi portait le deuil mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Et voir Parrish sourire, se plonger dans son travail avec tant de passion et s'émerveiller à la moindre découverte était extrêmement douloureux pour Lorne.

La main qui s'était posée sur son épaule remonta jusqu'à l'encolure de son t-shirt et il put sentir la chaleur des doigts du botaniste sur sa peau. C'était si réel et il était si présent que cela lui faisait mal. Lorne referma les yeux, essayant de chasser cette pensée qui se mélangeait au désir et à la tristesse. Un combat intérieur se déroulait dans son esprit, où une tornade de sentiments brisaient toute sa détermination à rester solide et fort. La main de Parrish sur sa nuque lui faisaient prendre conscience du botaniste près de lui. Si vivant. Son souffle était régulier, apaisé et la preuve irréfutable qu'il était bel et bien encore de cet univers. Et Lorne se rendit compte, par ces simples faits, de la fragilité de ce qu'ils avaient. Cette vie, dont l'être humain se targue d'être le maître, pouvait être balayée comme une feuille en pleine tempête d'un claquement de doigts. Ils ne pouvaient prétendre à rien, si ce n'est de la certitude de devoir mourir un jour. Lorne comprit qu'il pouvait perdre tout cela. Perdre Parrish et son sourire qui agissait comme un rayon de soleil, le réconfortant toujours lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il pourrait ne plus avoir l'occasion de l'entendre s'extasier sur une plante inconnue, de sentir cette voix glisser jusqu'à ses oreilles comme une caresse. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Parrish, il ne pourrait plus voir ses joues se tinter de rouge à diverses occasions, ni admirer ses fines mains effectuer un travail ardu. Et lorsqu'il mourrait, ses yeux océans seraient voilés par un linceul opaque. Ses lèvres roses et désirables deviendraient aussi sèches et arides qu'un désert, toute trace de vie emportée par le baiser de la Mort. Tout cela, et bien plus encore, était absolument inconcevable pour Lorne.

Il commença à trembler, les murs qu'il avait bâtis autour de lui se fissuraient, le laissant plus vulnérable que jamais. La perte de Beckett n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de crainte qu'il avait à chaque mission: celui de ne pas rentrer. Lorne n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait peur de ne jamais revoir David. C'était trop d'émotions à la fois qui s'abattaient sur lui et au lieu d'être l'homme fort qu'il était d'habitude, il ressemblait à un enfant ayant peur du noir. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air absolument ridicule mais tout ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. La main sur son épaule le força à se tourner et il fut attiré contre le torse plat et chaud du botaniste. Il désirait comme il redoutait ce contact. Il se souvint de ce qu'un auteur avait dit: "_Il y a deux tragédies dans la vie: ne pas obtenir ce que l'on veut et l'obtenir"._ Il n'avait jamais compris cette citation, avant aujourd'hui. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il désirait David autant qu'il désirait s'en éloigner. Il était terrifié à l'idée de s'attacher à lui de façon tellement forte, que s'il lui était arraché, il ne saurait pas comment vivre sans lui. Il résista quelque peu mais sa détermination diminuait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient et que David resserrait son étreinte sur lui, posant son menton sur ses cheveux ébène. Ses résistences cédèrent et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Il avait besoin de ça, à cet instant précis. D'un être humain qui le réconforte par sa présence.

Il l'ensserra à perdre la raison, enfouissant son visage dans le pull du botaniste, respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, s'il l'avait pu. David était grand et gardait de sa magnificence. Il était fort pour eux deux et Lorne se sentait si petit qu'il aurait voulu se cacher pour toujours dans cet endroit chaud et abrité qu'étaient les bras de David. Celui-ci lui frottait doucement le dos, une main résolument rivée à la nuque de Lorne, le maintenant en place contre lui. Le militaire oublia tout l'espace d'un instant. Les bras de David l'encerclant étaient un endroit où la douleur, la peine et la confusion n'existaient pas. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, laissant le temps lui-même n'avoir plus aucun sens, si David ne l'avait pas interpellé.  
><em>-"Je comprends. Moi aussi, il me manque." <em>

Lorne enfouit son visage dans l'amas de laine en grognant de frustration. _Non, non, non... ce n'est pas ça!_ pensa-t-il, n'arrivant pas à exprimer sous forme de mots ce qu'il ressentait. Comment lui faire comprendre que tout tournait autour de lui? Comment lui dire qu'il avait terriblement peur de le perdre, lui aussi? Comment arriver à s'exprimer quand les mots et leur sens nous échappe? Au lieu de laisser ses pensées parler, il laissa ses impulsion prendre possession de lui et son coeur s'exprimer. Lorne passa ses doigts sous le pull de Parrish, le froid de sa peau contrastant avec la chaleur de celle du botaniste qui ne put réprimer un petit frisson à ce contact. Ses mains vinrent s'ancrer dans son dos où elles allaient et venaient librement, sans pudeur. Il avait besoin de ce contact et Parrish le laissait faire. Le botaniste le serrait toujours aussi résolument contre lui, comme si lui aussi avait peur que Lorne ne s'échappe. Alors il passa ses mains sur ses hanches, remontant ensuite sur le torse imberbe du jeune homme qui n'émettait pas la moindre objection. Il le catalogua, nota une cicatrice puis une autre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin de sentir que c'était réel et Parrish semblait comprendre cela, tant il se laissait faire, plaçant sa confiance entre les mains de Lorne. Il se plaçait littéralement entre ses mains. Le botaniste avait compris à quel point le Major semblait perdu, il l'avait senti à la façon dont ses doigts bougeaient sur sa peau.

Puis vint le moment où Lorne - _Evan _- passa ses mains sous son pull avant de le tirer vers le haut et David le laissa retirer le vêtement. Avant que le botaniste n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d'Evan étaient sur lui, semblant partout et nulle part. Il semblait désespéré, ponctuant la peau de David de baisers papillons, de coups de langue qui lui arrachaient des frissons et David ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de le serrer contre lui, toujours plus près. Evan le goutait pour mieux le cataloguer, mémorisant son botaniste de manière olfactive et gustative. Cela lui avait semblé le seul moyen de le retenir, de le garder près de lui.

Après quelques minutes où David se soumettait à lui comme un rat de laboratoire, il sentit Evan se calmer, la tension qui l'agitait intérieurement se muant en quelque chose de plus doux, de presque éteint. Le tumulte semblait passé. Le botaniste passa sa main sur la joue d'Evan, le forçant à créer le contact visuel. Il y avait du désir dans son regard, certes, mais il était surtout emprunt de tristesse, de désarroi et d'une peur sourde qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Le désir était à l'épicentre, mais basiquement, le regard que lui lançait Evan était une porte ouverte sur ses sentiments. David avait compris à la nature des baisers du militaire qu'il exhortait les sentiments négatifs mais ce n'était pas ceux-ci qui l'avaient poussé à un tel élan.

Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le Major, qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Et il connaissait ce genre de réconfort qui ne dure qu'une nuit, pour l'avoir prodigué et reçu auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais cédé au désir pur. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il l'aimait trop pour profiter de sa déroute. Mais il laissa tomber la logique et la raison et se fia à son instinct. Il écouta le coeur d'Evan battre à tout rompre, ses pupilles se dilater comme s'il se demandait avec anxiété ce qui allait se produire. Et à ce moment, David vit dans les yeux océan d'Evan cette petite chose qui lui fallait pour clore la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Il s'attendait à un baiser désespéré, mais ce fut au contraire un doux échange de promesses qui se produisit. Résolument enlacés dans leur chaleur comme deux pieds de vigne millénaires ancrés au sol, ils se promettaient silencieusement que seul cette mort inéluctable pourrait les séparer, un jour.

Le soleil se couchait sur la Cité d'Atlantis, mettant fin à cette journée et faisant se clore un chapitre de leur vie. Ce même soleil, si semblable et pourtant si différent, se lèverait sur des jours bien meilleurs.

**FIN. **


End file.
